Of Cakes and Shoes
by Shadow Kunoichi
Summary: The nerve of this guy, I'll show him' "This cake then." L noticed her smirk, and her finger pointing at something past his head, his eyes followed her finger to a sign reading: NO SHOES NO SERVICE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Death Note... so suck on that lawyers!**

**I can't decide on the pairing yet, but I'm definitely leaning more towards LxKagome. But there might be side pairings too, so vote, I would like to hear your suggestions on pairings.**

**This is more of how kags got the job, and i promise next chap will be filled with LxKag Fluff!!**

**--**

Hunger.

That was all that was on L's mind throughout the afternoon, the Kira case has given him a great deal of stress, and all he could think about was getting something prefferably sweet in his stomach. Fast. L allowed his bare feet to lead him to where ever, he felt like taking a walk all of a sudden.

His feet came to a sudden halt as a delicious smell wafted in his nose. L's dark orbs shifted to the left as a small bakery seemed to be the source of the pleasing smell. Dragging his uncovered feet across the pavement he began to approach this bakery. "Mama's Little Bakery." L muttered to himself as he nibble thoughtfully on his thumb. He shrugged absentmindedly to himself and pushed the door open. A small chime signaling his arrival.

--

"Stupid cake." Kagome whispered to herself as she carefully placed strawberries on the cake. The source of her irritation fell on the cheesecake before her. 'Why won't you cooperate with me?! Just stay on the cake you stupid strawberries!' She muttered angrily, letting her fingers poke and prod at the strawberries to make sure they were presentable.

"Kagome! Are you done?" Hiroshi said as he carefully placed another 4 cakes in the oven. Hiroshi was the 25-year-old owner of Mama's Little Bakery, he had wide ocean blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair he was quite the hottie if Kagome had to say so herself.

"Yes! Have some patience for once Hiro!"

"Well hurry and put that cake in the display window!"

"Yes master!" Kagome shouted sarcastically, she took off her thin plastic gloves and picked up the stand of the strawberry cheesecake. When she got in front of the display case, she slid open the glass door and placed the cake carefully next to a chocolate forest cake.

Kami Hiroshi can be a pain.

But.

She was forever in his debt, it has been a long 4 years since the well had closed up permanently. After being depressed and brooding, she began studying and making up for all the school work she missed, she would work day and night studying, and it all paid off as she achieved highest in her grade. This hard work lead to a scholarship, she had moved to the city, since she was going to the prestigious To-Oh University. Being broke and living in a crummy apartment, she had been job hunting for weeks until she was exhausted and plopped down in front of Mama's Little Bakery.

--

_Flashback_

_"Oh my Kami, what on earth is wrong with me. I can purify demons and fix the Shikon no Tama but I can't get a part time job?!" Kagome screamed to the sky as she sat on the steps on some small old building titled Mama's Little Bakery. Her eyes began watering as she placed her hands on her knees. This was too much. _

_"Excuse me."_

_Kagome looked up and squinted as the sun shone too brightly in her eyes so she couldn't make the man's face out. He took a step closer and she dropped her jaw in awe, the man before her had striking blue eyes and glossy blonde hair the fell at his ears in a stylish fashion. The sun's rays formed around his head like a halo._

_"Angel?" Kagome asked dreamily as her eyes widened. She snapped out of her trance as she noticed a box of baking supplies in his hands._

_"No." The man said almost rudely as his eyebrows scrunched in frustration. She was blocking his way. Clearly._

_"Would you please move out of my way, I'm in quite a hurry, so do you mind?"_

_"Well aren't you charming?" Kagome muttered sarcastically as she stood up and brushed non-existent dust off her jeans. _

_"So I've been told. Now would you please move?" He said almost uncomfortably as the woman in front of him flickered her gaze from the box in his hands to the sign on his store 'Opening Soon!'. He had a bad, bad feeling about this_

_"So... You're the owner of this bakery huh?" Kagome chirped enthusiastically as she gave him a Cheshire smile. _

_"Yea, what of it?" He asked suspiciously as the blue eyed man stared._

_"Oh I don't know, I don't know." Kagome said as her grin grew. He began shifting the box uncomfortably in his hands. What a scary woman._

_"Could you move now? I just moved from England and I don't know anybody in this country, so it would be great if you could just let me open my shop, it's bad enough as it is that I don't have any workers."_

_He sputtered as he began to grow irritated with the woman in front of him. _

_"I could, and I bet you would be relived when I do, and it looks like that box is getting heavy." Kagome's smile was now borderline creepy._

_"Y-" Hiroshi opened his mouth just to be cut off by the petite woman in front of him._

_"Well kind sir! It is indeed your lucky day because I, Kagome Higurashi will not only move out of your way. No. Being the kind person that I am, I will also work for you!" Kagome yelled as she pushed her arms up in an over-enthused manner. Hiroshi maneuvered around her and opened the door. Her lips began forming a frown as her arms returned to her side. 'Game over Higurashi, you're gonna run out of money, then be forced to sell your sad excuse for an apartment and start living with the homeless people behind that sad excuse for an apartment building, which will lead to you refereeing the battle between two homeless men fighting over a piece of cheese. Which will lead to-'_

_"Well are you coming or not?" Kagome's train of thought was cut off when Hiroshi's smooth voice spoke. She looked up and smiled, walking through the door held open for her._

_"Well, let's get this place ready shall we?" Hiroshi asked as he placed the box on a brand new table nearby._

_"Yes, great minds think alike!" Kagome shouted happily as she walked towards a chair and tripped over an invisible rock. Hiroshi shook his head as a smirk be gan to form._

_Or not._

_End Flashback_

Kagome's thoughts came to an end as the door chime caught her attention. The boy, no, man that just walked in Mama's Little Bakery was adorable. His dark features were attractive. His hair was mussed, looking like he just rolled out of bed. And his eyes. Oh goodness his large panda-like eyes was a deep abyss of darkness that if you stared too long, you would never be able to look away. Kagome noticed the dark circles around his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in ages. But it suited him.

"There was something I smelled outside the store. I'm assuming it was this?" He spoke as his thumb retreated from him mouth, slightly glistening fro saliva. His index finger pointed in the direction of the starwberry cheesecake fresh out of the oven.

"You know it's unsanitary to suck on your thumb?" Kagome blurted, she chewed her lip and mentally scolded herself for talking that way to a costumer.

L looked at her almost amusingly, "Well, you shouldn't really chew on you lip like that, you could hurt yourself."

"Well.. uh." She stuttered, running her eyes over him trying to think of something smart to say back. L smirked as she flushed and stuttered, his girl was funny, he's give her that. Her bottome lip puckered as she saw him smirk, he almost chuckled. Almost.

"Let's just say it really isn't any of the others business of we present ourselves." He spoke and scanned his eyes over the variety of cakes.

'The never of this guy... I'll show him.'

"This cake then. Please." L said as he studied the girl in front of him. 'Pretty.' he briefly thought as he read her name tag: Kagome. But he quickly noticed her smirk and pointing at something past his head, his eyes following her finger to a sign reading.

"NO SHOES. NO SERVICE."

--

Haha... should i continue or no? Please review? I would like your comments and feedback. PS I NEED A BETA


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death note or Inuyasha. **

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! Sorry if DN characters OOC, because i scoop in and out of DN so i just have the jist of it. so... happy reading!!!**

**And please, if you have time to put this story on story alert, or favourites. Please take the time to actually review! It literally takes like 15 seconds of your time to review, and it make me feel as if you want me to update. And you can tell me what you like or dislike, because if you like the humor factor, then I'll try to include more in the next chapter.**

**So I'm working up a new plan, I have up to chapter 5 done, I want you guys to tell me what you think, and what things you would like more so I could tweek up the chapters to benefit YOU. So the more encouragement and suggestions, the faster these chapters go up:)  
**

**So, to sum it up, PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**--**

"Work it Misa!"

Snap.

Misa put her hands on her hips, slightly tipping her head to the side in a cute manner.

"Adorable!" The photographer shouted as he clicked his camera once more.

The model twirled around in her Gothic Lolita dress and pouted at the camera while placing a red painted nail on her lip.

Snap.

Flash.

"Okay Misa, go get changed and put the winter outfit on, the male model from England is arriving soon!" The director shouted as he looked around making sure everything was going accordingly.

Misa went back to her wardrobe, see a label on the hanger saying "Winter wear." Getting changed in the Lolita style dress, and putting on more jewelery, Misa stepped back on the photo shoot area.

What she first saw was white. A pale glittering white, practically silver hair, it was long and flawless. She assumed this must be the new male model from England. From what she could see from behind was his crisp white tuxedo vest, and a sky blue silk dress shirt underneath.

"Misa Misa is ready!" She shouted. The male model turned around. Misa felt her breath get caught in her throat when golden eyes stared coldly at her.

Gorgeous.

That was all that was running through her mind as she felt the director push her towards the male model.

The photo shoot began.

Snap!

Misa was slightly shaking as she held her body towards the model. She was nervous. And Misa Misa _never_ got nervous.

Snap!

"Look mad a each other! Rawr!" The photographer growled as he moved his camera in all different angles.

Snap.

Flash.

"Misa! Doll, loosen up a bit, give me a playful look!"

Misa obeyed, and lifted her lips in a playful smirk.

"Perfect!"

Snap.

"Now Misa lie on the floor." She did just that, and she looked up to see the model staring down at her, holding his hand out, 'This is probably what director-san told him to do while Misa Misa was getting ready.' She reached her hand out as well, a few inched from his. She was close to touching his long fingers-

FLASH.

"Perfect folks! Now that's a wrap, see you next time." Her head snapped towards the director's yell as he and everyone else began clapping.

Misa looked up expecting the handsome model to hold out his hand and help her up.

But.

He was already half way out the door.

'How rude!' Misa thought angrily as she got up herself.

That photo shoot was... weird. Misa is Japan's top model, and yet she was modeling with some noob unknown model and she felt...

Plain.

She felt inferior to him, his presence and charisma just overpowered hers into nothingness. The frown on her face deepened as she realized that she paled in comparison.

Snapping out of her thoughts she took a quick glance at the clock, and a large smile graced her face.

"It's time for Misa Misa's lunch date with Light-kun!"

--

**Somewhere else in town**

Light made his way through the streets of Tokyo, his long legs taking him to the local coffee house meeting up with Misa. Taking in a deep breath he began contemplating on his next move. 'How am I suppose to make a move when L is constantly tailing me.'

"Hey Light! I'm bored." Ryuk complained loudly as he trailed behind Light.

Light remained silent and proceeded in walking, growing increasingly irritated as Ryuk continued to bombard him with random questions.

"Light-kun! Misa Misa has been waiting for over 5 minutes for you to come!" The famous model shouted rather loudly as she waved over Light and Ryuk. Light mentally prepared himself for a long afternoon, as her hyperactive voice nagged him on for being late.

"Misa, I am only late by 5 minutes, please calm down and stop making a scene." The handsome genius sighed as he sat down and motioned for her to sit as well.

"But Light-kun!" Misa complained loudly and dragged on his name, "It's bad for Misa Misa's image to wait all alone." She stuck her bottom lip out and stared at Light with her large blue eyes tears nearly forming.

"I'm sorry," Light said deadpanned, he obviously didn't mean it at all, besides, he just wanted everyone else in the cafe to stop staring. He almost let out a sigh of relief as her eyes brightened and a cheesy smile began to replace the pout.

"Anyway, Misa Misa had this new photo shoot with a really tall male model. He was gorgeous..."

Light nodded from time to time and pretended to listen while she rambled on. 'School starts soon, and I'm sure L had arranged it so he would be in all of my classes.'

"Light-kun! You aren't even listening to Misa Misa's story! You're suppose to be Misa's boyfriend! Boyfriends are suppose to listen! And you're not listening!" Misa accused as she placed her pipping hot cup of tea down in frustration.

"I am listening." Light denied as his cup of coffee reached his lips, he took a smal sip letting the addicting taste of caffeine slide down his throat smoothly. He gently placed his cup back down on the table with a dull thud, and raised his eyes to meet Misa's blue ones.

"So what did you say this model's name was?" He asked, trying to convince her he was listening. He was right, this date was a complete waste of time.

Misa let a large smile cross her lips, she grabbed Light's hand, caressing them as she spoke. "You're being a good boyfriend after all Light-kun. Misa's terribly sorry for saying you weren't."

Light inwardly rolled his eyes, as he pulled his hands out of her grasp, attempting to make conversation once more. "So what was the model's name?"

Misa gave a half-hearted smile as she put her now cold hands down back on her fishnet covered lap in disappointment.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho."

**--**

**Mama's Little Bakery.**

**Kagome P.O.V**

So I'm just standing there, right, with my finger pointed to that absurd sign Hiroshi put up. To be honest with you, when he put that up, I thought it was ridiculous, I mean, who the hell would walk into a public place and NOT wear shoes? But now I could honestly kiss that man. I could feel my smirk widened as he kept quiet. No smart comments this time eh panda boy?

_1 minute later_

Well, a minute has now passed, no words were exchanged, let alone said, and my arm is getting pretty tired. I'm not gonna lie, it's pretty awkward. I could hear a faint clinking of pans in the back, I turn my head to see what was going on. I assume Hiroshi is at work again with making more delicious cakes.

Mmmmmmm... cake.

I could really use some right now. Strawberry? Chocolate? Vanilla? Or maybe a mixture of all three? That would be freakin awesome. I could feel my mouth watering as my stomach grumbled.

Now is not the time Kagome!

Turning back I noticed he was still there, staring blankly at me. So I decided to stare back, this showdown went on for a couple of minutes. My eyes are drying up, Kami! I refuse to blink! I can't lose! I'm gonna win. I'm gonna win. I'm gonna-

"Kagome, what are you doing?!"

I turned my head towards the voice and blinked at the source of it...

Dammit Hiroshi!

He looked at me and scowled. "What are you doing to our costumer Kagome?"

I shrank under his gaze. "Uhm... I'm pointing at the beautiful weather outside."

Wow. Even in my mind that sounded like a lame excuse.

Hiroshi's elegant eyebrow raised and he sneered at me, "Right... it's cloudy outside."

I switched my gaze back and forth between the two men in front of me.

"I'm terribly sorry for Kagome's behavior Mr. ...?" Hiroshi led on, I was unconsciously leaning forward waiting for a name to mutter out of his lips, I bet his name was totally badass. It was probably Spike, or Snake or-.

"L." He said softly.

"L?" I repeated with a disbelieving look on my face. "Is that it?" I said... rather rudely.

L shrugs nonchalantly and remained silent, a small frown making its way onto his face. Hiroshi caught this.

Crap.

"Kagome! I am so sorry Mr.L, what cake did you want? We have a nice selection."

With a frown still present on his lips, he pointed to the strawberry cheesecake. I heard rustling as Hiroshi packed the cake in a box carefully. He reached under the counter and retrieved the "Mama's Little Bakery" signature bag. His fingers carefully placed the box into the bag, and handed it to L.

Oh man, Hiroshi is going to kill me.

L reached into his pocket retrieving his wallet.

"No sir, its okay. This cake is on the house." Hiroshi said.

I blanched.

PSHT 'on the house' huh? More like on Kagome!

L expression remained blank as his delicate fingers plucked the bag from Hiroshi's hands. I see him staring right at me with a playful glint in his eyes.

Oh. My. Kami.

That little faker!

That little smartass just knew I was going to get into trouble with Hiroshi! Oh man. He's gonna get it bad next time. I swear next time I see him!

I hear a dull clicking of shoes, I assume Hiroshi is going to star working on other desserts. I hear clanging, and it confirmed my thoughts.

My eyes stare at him again trying to memorize everything about him. My anger immediately evaporated. Jeez I must sound like a stalker right now, but, sorry, I can't help it. I feel drawn to him. I honestly couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

Suddenly he turns around, and all that's echoing throughout the bakery is the dull thud of his barefeet. Then his feet took him almost completely out the store. I panicked.

"Wait!"

He turns around and stares at me.

I began to panic, my brain desperately trying to form words. What do I say? What do I say? What do I say? Suddenly I blurt out.

"Come again soon."

You would have expected me to say it with lots of sarcasm and malice. But no. There was no sweetness or artificial sugar-coated cuteness to it. It was just genuine.

He then turned around, and did a small gesture, a tiny one that you really had to focus to actually notice.

The corners of his lips lifted, and he kind-of smiled at me.

I felt like the world was spinning.

I felt like everything around me evaporated.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Gods.

It was beautiful.

--

**There you have it folks, a little KagomexL action in chapter 2!**

**How did you like Kagome's POV? Would you rather I write from people point of view, or just third person? or BOTH? **

**Should Kag's get involved in the Kira case? **

**Lol so review and tell me your opinions.**

**P.S. IN NEED OF BETA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deathnote or Inuyasha**

**Okay. I'm officially confused. I have 62 people putting this story on their alert's and subscription list. And I have 29 reviews.**

**Please. Just review.**

**But thank you for those who have review.**

**--**

**Mama's Little Bakery**

"Oi Kagome, we're gonna close early!" A deep voice shouted.

"What? It's only 2. We usually close at 7." Kagome shouted back in confusion.

"Just close up Higurashi." Hiroshi responded, she decided to cease further questions.

Kagome sighed and carefully untied her crisp white apron, placing it under the counter where other identical aprons were neatly placed. After wards, she retrieved a rag, and proceeded towards the tables. She started to wipe the table in a circular motion.

"Hey there Kags! Need a hand?" Hiroshi exited from the kitchen, removing his chef's hat, letting his golden blond hair fall over his warm blue eyes. He looked up, irritated with his bangs getting in his eyes. He blew upwards, attempting to remove his hair from his eyes. Kagome giggled,

"If you don't mind. Sure."

He retrieved a rag and assisted her. There was silence. Hiroshi decided to break it.

"So Kagome Higurashi, are you excited for your first day of the prestigious To-Oh University tomorrow?" He teased as a smirk formed on his face.

Kagome paled.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm a nervous wreck."

Hiroshi let out a long chuckle, filling the empty bakery with his sound. Kagome couldn't help but stare, she closed her eyes and decided. It was a nice sound.

"Gosh, don't you think you're kinda- "

"Overreacting?" Kagome finished his statement bluntly. Hiroshi nodded with a smile as he continued making circular motions with his rag. Kagome let out a long exasperated sigh.

"Don't sweat it, I remember when I was your age, in university. Oh, those were the good times." Hiroshi said dramatically while pretending to clasp his hands together and gaze into space. Kagome couldn't help but let out a light laugh.

"Slow down there grandpa, a lot of things have changed since then. We have paved roads now." The small woman teased as she stuck her tongue out at her boss, Hiroshi looked completely offended.

"Oh really? Well at least when I was in university, girls made an effort to dress nice."

"And what are you implying?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

Hiroshi did his best to look innocent. "Nothing. Nothing. Just that you have the fashion sense of an eleven-year-old boy." Gesturing to her sweatpants and loose hoodie.

Kagome bursted out laughing. "And you have a body of one. You see Hiro. We complete each other." The black haired girl bluffed as she winked at him, finishing the last of the tables.

Hiroshi gave a look of absolute horror. "Oh! I know you aren't talking about my all man physique. You know how many women would die to be in your shoes Kagome. My dear you're lucky to breathe the same air as me." Laughter filled Hiroshi's ears, a contagious sound, making him laugh just as hard as the woman across from him.

"I don't know why I even put up with you Hiro." Kagome stated as she got ready to leave. Hiro raised a thin brow.

"Because I hired you, and saved you from a life career of refereeing homeless fighting matches."

"Oh yes, how could I forget."

"Haha well get going, and take your time coming to work tomorrow!" Hiroshi shouted as Kagome gathered her To-Oh university backpack, almost out the door.

Kagome opened the door, letting a cold breeze rush inside. Her grey-blue eyes scanned the scene in front of her and noticed a light drizzle. Pulling on her hood, the Kagome turned around to Hiroshi and gave a whole-hearted smile, and he returned it with a wave.

The miko started a mild jog on the way back to her apartment.

All nervousness gone.

--

**Somewhere in town**

Kagome walked down the street as the rain slowly soaked through her grey sweater. "Ugh, I really need to get a car,"

Her stomach grumbled loudly.

She looked around eagerly looking for somewhere to eat, and spotted a cafe, 'I guess a little something won't hurt.' Kagome dragged her feet towards the sophisticated looking cafe, speeding up as she reached the door.

Kagome felt a rush of warmth as she entered the lobby of the cafe, feeling different aromas hit her nose. She carefully removed her damp hood and stood in front of the cash register, ready to order.

"Hello, how are you?" A ditzy blond waitress asked, putting on a big smile.

"Good, thank you." Kagome replied, and was slightly disturbed as the smile got even larger. 'Is that possible?'

"Are you ready to order?"

"Uh yea, can I get a bagel, toasted with cream cheese?"

"Yes, would that be all?"

"Um, yea."

"Here or to go?"

"To go please."

"Alrighty! Coming right up. Please wait down there at the end to pay!" Kagome nodded and walked to the end.

--

**Inside the Cafe**

Light sighed as Misa rambled on in front of him. Feeling a light vibration coming from his pocket, Light got up, "Excuse me for a moment Misa." Ryuk raised an eyebrow for a moment staring at him, and made no move to follow Light.

Light maneuvered his way through the customers and tables to the lobby. Arriving in the well-polished lobby, Light flipped open his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Light, could you please come home, your sister needs help with something."

"Alright mom, I'll be home in bit."

Light ended the phone call, giving out a relieved sigh. This was the excuse he needed to get out of this date. He carefully put his phone back into his pocket, and made his was back to his and Misa's table. Closing his eyes he sighed again, and felt something. Or rather someone bump into him.

"Oof." He heard a feminine voice let out as a thump followed after.

Light opened his eyes and looked at the person before him.

It seemed as if he knocked the petite woman down to the ground, and her food rolled a foot away from her.

He couldn't help but analyze her. Thick long black hair, a petite body, clad in loose sweatpants and a hoodie. What struck him most, was her grey-blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." Light apologized as he held out a hand to help her up.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, it was partially my fault after all." Kagome responded, her small hand grabbed his bigger one, pulling her up. She bent down to retrieve her fallen bagel, and sighed in relief as everything was still in one piece. Luckily it was in a bag.

Light noticed her backpack. And the stitched 'To-Oh University' on it.

"You go to To-Oh university? I've never seen you around before." He asked lightly. As he continued being drawn in by her blue-grey orbs.

"Oh no, I just moved here, it's my first day tomorrow." Kagome said as she scratched the back of her neck nervously. The handsome man in front of her was staring so intensely into her eyes.

"First day?" Light said, mildly surprised.

The petite woman smiled shyly, "Yea, I'm kind of nervous, I heard it's a big school. There must be thousands of people there. And I heard that only the smartest of the smartest attend To-Oh university. I think I'm pretty lucky I'm going there, especially since I've missed quite a bit of high school-" Light raised an amused eyebrow at her rant.

Kagome cut herself off and blushed. "I'm sorry for rambling."

His eyebrow remained.

Kagome blanched.

"I'm not some crazy person who tells every stranger she meet her life story."

Light gave a chuckle.

"I'm Light Yagami, if you need anything tomorrow, just ask me ..." Light trailed on, probing for a name. Kagome took the bait giggling softly.

"The name's Kagome Higurashi," She answered. "And thanks alot for the offer."

"Well, it seems we are no longer strangers, feel free to continue your life story anytime." The auburn haired man teased. Kagome laughed wholeheartedly. She glanced at her watch, and smiled apologetically.

"I really must be going Yagami-san, maybe I'll see you around on campus tomorrow." The jet haired girl said as she put on her hood, walking out the door. He nodded.

Light stared after her.

--

"Matsuda, did you get it." L asked, using his thumb and forefinger stirring his cup of tea, waiting for the sugar to blend properly.

"Yes, I still don't get why you need these files, they're irrelevant to the Kira case." Matsuda said confusingly, placing a folder on the table in front of the slouching man.

"Hm." L said absentmindedly sipping his sweetened tea. His long fingers reached for the fork sitting alongside a perfect slice of strawberry cheesecake. He cut off a small piece, pausing before it entered his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully.

'Delicious,' He thought, and his mind traveled back to the source of the pastry.

Blue-grey eyes flashed in his mind.

Kagome.

What an enigma.

She was a fiery woman, unpredictable.

Like a puzzle, that needed patience to be solved.

L was getting bored of the lack of progress in the Kira case. Yes. He needed something to do.

Pausing in his train of thought, L took another look at the folder, reading the name multiple times in his head.

Hm.

"Kagome Higurashi." He mumbled, a faint taste of strawberry cheesecake still on his taste buds.

L stuck his thumb in his mouth, letting his free hand grab the folder and opening it.

"Let's see what you're all about."

--

"Oh god, oh god." Kagome mumbled to herself as her grip on her To-Oh university backpack tightened. She was currently on a crowded bus, on her way to school. It was her first day. She was nervous.

That was an understatement, of course.

'Okay, calm down, calm down, you can do this.' She repeated in her mind like a mantra.

'Oh screw it! I have the right to be nervous, I'm currently in a city away from my friends and family, and I don't know a single person!' Kagome thought angrily.

'Well, there is Hiroshi. You know him.' A small voice countered in the back of her mind.

"Oh shut up, he doesn't count!" The ebony haired woman whispered harshly. A man beside her scooted a few inches away from her.

'Oops.'

The bus came to a sudden stop.

'This is it.' She thought as she gulped loudly. She stood up, her legs feeling like jello. Taking a few deep breaths, Kagome attempted to recompose herself.

She stepped out of the bus doors.

Looking at the university campus in front of her. It was huge, at that moment, Kagome could only hear buzzing as old friends met up excitedly around her.

Sighing, she started to walk on, feeling more nervous with each step, as heads turned to stare at her.

"Just please let me get through the first day."

--

"We're here."

Watari's voice came through L's ears. L shifted his eyes towards To-Oh university, his eyes scanning the numberless amount of students. He heard a faint click as the door opened and sunlight greeted his eyes, instead of previous tinted windows he was looking through.

"Thank you Watari."

"Your Welcome, please remember to call me after you are done." The elderly man said as he offered a smile, and returned inside the car, driving away.

L scanned the scene before him again, looking for people. Two specific people to be exact.

His number one suspect: Light Yagami.

And Kagome Higurashi.

Every doctor's wet dream.

After reading over Kagome Higurashi's folder, he came across something very interesting. It seemed as if the girl was repeatedly absent from school for a long period of time. And most of the dieases were fatal.

Apparently one year her grandfather called in to say Kagome had tuberculosis, hepatitis B, leukemia, bacterial and amebic dysentery and syphilis.

And obviously made up.

Seriously, what the hell was youkaienitus. (yoo-kai-in-eye-tus)

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, L dragged his feet towards the building in front of him.

Ignoring the stares from others.

--

Light narrowed his eyes as Ryuk continued complaining about his boredom.

"Ryuk, I'll give you apples if you keep silence for the rest of the school day."

"Agreed."

They carried on walking, and soon arrived on campus.

"Yagami-san!" Light turned around towards the feminine voice. And his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Higurashi-san." The said woman jogged lightly up to him, with a bright smile on her face.

"It seems that we were seeing each other soner than we thought." Kagome said as she patted Light on the shoulder. His tall 6'0 frame towering over her 5'2 frame.

"That seems so. Higurashi-san, you seem lost." He said plastering a grin. She giggled nervously before replying.

"No, of course not."

She meant it to be a strong, firm reply, but it came out a weak croak.

She cleared her throat, and tried again to regain her crumbling composure.

"No, I'm not."

Surprisingly enough, Light let out a laugh. Kagome fumed as the man in front of her continued to laugh at her misfortune, but slowly let a smile come on her face as she watched him.

The young woman then saw him move from his position, giving her a clear view of something unusual behind him.

The smile on her face quickly vanished.

'No way. This shouldn't be happening.'

The creature stepped closer, until it was roughly one meter behind Light. The creature's long legs kept dragging closer and closer towards the oblivious auburn haired male.

Kagome quickly took action, grabbing Light by the shoulders, and shoved him behind her.

She spread out her hands in order to protect Light. She glared right into the monster's blood red eyes before her. She shivered as goosebumps appeared on her arms.

Light began to panic, 'She couldn't be... She just can't. There's no way!'

Kagome's glare intensified as her icy voice spoke.

"What are you doing here. Shinigami."

--

L nibbled on his thumb as he continued aimlessly around the university campus.

He stopped in his tracks.

The scene before him was surprising to say the least. Kagome Higurashi was standing in front of Light Yagami, with her arms spread out as if protecting him from something. She seemed to be glaring at thin air. The question was why.

"What are you doing here. Shinigami."

L's eyes widened.

'Shinigami...?!'

--

**Do you like cliffhangers, I know I do. lol**

**Well. Chapter 3. Kagome meets Light. And now the plot is unfolding. Sorry about me writing about Kagome and Hiroshi, I just love writing them!! And I hope you guys like my OC as well. There's going to be one-sided HiroshixKagome for sure.**

**And please vote on which pairing you want!! The voting poll would be over by Chapter 10! New suggestions are welcomes as well:)**

**LxKagome**

**LightxKagome**

**LxKagomexLight**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. AND VOTE!**

**Thoughts and opinions on my story would be great, and it really does make me update faster. **

**PS NEED A BETA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**Well, to clear things up. Kagome, Light, and Ryuk are away from the crowd, think of those secluded places on the side of the school. And L is about 15 metres away from them, and they don't know he's there.**

**ALSO, Kagome doesn't know that Light can see Ryuk, because HER BACK IS TOWARDS HIM, and she can't see his facial expression etc.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed! Love you guys!**

**"They gonna judge me anyway, so whateverrr." -Kid Cudi**

--

"The arrangements have been made sir." A small voice said as he bowed to the man across from him in the limo. The larger man smoothed out his dress shirt and crossed his long legs.

"Hn."

--

"Shinigami...?" L spoke his mind, and his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. His dark eyes shifted as he searched through his mind. 'Shinigami, Shinigami, Shinigami...'

'Shinigami: fictional characters that bring deceased souls to the world of the death.' He recited perfectly from his memory bank.

'_Fictional.' _L repeated once again, he ran his hand through his ruffled hair, trying to calm his boggled mind. He moved his eyes up again to glance at the duo.

--

Ryuk blinked at the tiny woman in front of him. His red eyes scanned her body, looking for his death note anywhere on her person. The shinigami arched an eyebrow as he found it missing, he quickly glanced at Light's panicked face.

Kagome glared at the shinigami in front of her, as she mentally tried to recover her thoughts. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and licked her dry lips. Her mouth was still dry.

"You can see me huh?" A scratchy voice drawled out at the creature before her as his body bent forwards and his face was a mere two inches from her. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Kagome nodded hesitantly.

She glanced at his jagged teeth, and paled immediately.

'Please don't eat me. Please don't eat me. Please don't eat me.'

She felt the blood rush up to her face, and sweat ran down the back of her neck.

She braced herself.

Ryuk let a twisted smile on his face.

He bursted out laughing.

Loudly.

'What?' Was all that ran through her mind. Kagome's eyebrow scrunched in confusion. Ryuk abruptly stopped his laughter and looked down at the girl with seriousness. His head bent down beside the small woman's ear. Glancing at Light quickly, he cupped a hand around, preventing the young man from hearing his speech. Ryuk whispered,

" What's a miko doing here, hm?"

Kagome's eyes widened, as goosebumps developed on her arms. She felt panic go through her, and mentally tried to calm her self. At this point, if she doesn't control it, she might accidentally purify the shinigami in front of her.

Breath in.

Breath out.

A pink shock sparked from her shoulder, shocking Ryuk forcing him to jerk back, as he rubbed his side.

"Dammit." The miko muttered as she felt her hands twitch and another rush of pure energy flowed through her. Kagome started her breathing exercises Kaede taught her to keep her powers under control. She attempted to steady her breathing and calm herself. A whole new wave of energy flowed through her.

'Crap, I can't do this.'

She fled.

--

L watched in confusion, Kagome was currently looking at something in front of her, she seemed really nervous. His first assumption was Kagome Higurashi's ridiculous medical record was partially true, the mental illnesses of course.

Unfortunately, things were never that simple.

And he would highly doubt it was true, she seemed mentally stable the last time he interacted with her at Mama's Little Bakery.

That suspicion was eliminated.

Because surprisingly, number one suspect of the Kira case: Light Yagami, was looking at the exact same thing as Kagome.

It seemed as if Light was panicked and even more nervous than the young raven haired women.

L observed the duo, they stood still in the same position, no words exchanged. Kagome's arms were still spread out.

Moments later, she started to breath in and out heavily. This caught his attention. It looked as if she was beginning to hyperventilate.

Her face was scrunched up in concentration, but it slowly began to fade, and defeat was displayed.

Kagome snapped out of her stupor and ran towards the school building.

He brought his attention back to Light. It seemed as if the auburn-haired male was quite smitten with Kagome, this brought a light unwelcome feeling in his chest he had no name for. He quickly ignored it.

L watched as Light trailed his eyes towards Kagome's retreating form, Light abruptly turned and glared at the thin air beside him, and scowled. The sleep deprived boy's gaze intensified.

Hm.

L shoved his hands in his pocket and followed the second path towards the school building.

'Interesting.'

--

Light and Ryuk stared at her retrieving form, getting smaller and smaller.

The genius turned towards the shinigami, a scowl clearly evident on his face. Surprise almost broke out as the usual grin was missing from Ryuk's face.

Almost.

"What did you tell her?" Light demanded as the frown on his face deepened. Curiosity filled him as Ryuk's mystery comment was passed onto Kagome. He wasn't very happy with being left un-notified.

Ryuk's emotionless eyes turned towards the smaller statured man, "How is it any of your business, boy?" The death god was clearly not in the mood. Light was really suspicious now, the shinigami before him was almost never like this. Something definitely was wrong.

"What did you tell her?" He repeated, wanting an answer.

He waited, the silence thickening as Ryuk still gave no reply, anger flowed through the human, he felt like hitting something at the moment.

"What the hell is she, and why the hell can she see you without the damned death note?!" Light growled.

No answer.

"Answer me Ryuk!" He shouted, losing control of his emotions.

"Why don't you ask her yourself if you're so curious." Ryuk stated monotonously, still unmoving, and staring in the direction the miko left.

"I can't risk her finding out about me." The young genius spoke angrily, and he clenched the fists on his sides, his knuckles turning white.

"I worked too hard to create a perfect world for a single woman to destroy everything I achieved." Light muttered, unclenching his fists, and reaching into his bag retrieving a familiar black notebook.

Ryuk had finally turned towards the auburn male and an amused look graced his face.

"I'm gonna deal with this the way I know best."

Light opened the Death Note, and wrote.

Closing his death note, Light began walking towards his school building as the bell signaled the beginning of class.

**Kagome Higurashi. Heart attack in one hour. 11:00am.**

Ryuk's laugh flowed throughout the empty courtyard.

--

Kagome dried her damp tears, its been a few minutes since the bell rang. It was overwhelming, she hadn't had any contact with these types of creatures that were viewed as myths in four years. But then out of no where, it appeared in her life again. And a shinigami of all things! What sparked her curiosity was, why was it after Light? What did it want with Light? Was it his time? Did he have a disease? Throwing the tissue into the washroom waste basket, she stepped out of the girls bathroom, making herself presentable.

"Why?" Kagome muttered under her breath as she made her way through her first class: History: Japan Myths and Legends (Made that up, don't know if its a real class)

It's been four years.

Four years.

Four years since demons, four years since Naraku, four years since the Feudal era.

Four years since Inuyasha.

This wasn't making sense. None of this was making sense. How is it that shinigami were showing up for no reason, from her knowledge they were suppose to stay in the 'other' realm.

Kagome rubbed her temple as she felt a headache coming on. This was all too much to take in.

She dragged her feet towards her designated classroom, taking a deep breath as she twisted the handle, and opened the large door. She let her eye scan the room, there were only roughly about 18 people. No one she really knew, but luckily she saw,

Two familiar faces.

Light Yagami.

And L. (Don't ask why they're taking this class, they just are.)

L was sitting in the back corner, a few rows behind Light. Light seemed to spot her, and gave a small wave. Kagome returned it with an exhausted smile. And decided to occupy the empty seat beside him.

Kagome turned around and her eyes met dark onyx ones, she offered a small smile and waved at the crouching man. He stared at her, placing his hands on his knees in front of him.

'What a weird way to sit.' She thought with a small giggle, remembering the memory of him walking into Mama's Little Bakery with no shoes. 'I guess he's just different overall.'

Kagome turned back around towards Light, while he raised an eyebrow. 'How do these two...?' His eyes widened in fear and panic, he came u with a theory, perhaps she told L about shinigami, and L is one step ahead...

"Sorry I ran out on you before, I wasn't feeling very well." Kagome fibbed, putting on her best sorry face as she apologized.

Light snapped out of his reverie and plastered on a false smile, "No problem, I understand, it's always hard on the first day. I hope you're feeling a lot better." He quickly took a glace at the classroom's round clock on the wall, it read 10:09am, 'Only 51 more minutes.'

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." She thanked him with a nervous smile, inwardly sighing in relief, thankful the boy beside her believed her lie. She continued,

"Sorry, I just really had a rough morning, I got lost and I don't think I could handle anymore surprises-" The miko's sentence was cut off as the door opened.

"Good morning students-."

Long, silky white hair.

"I'll be your new professor-."

Cold piercing golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

Kagome stared at the man in front of her. Dressed in a crisp sky blue dress shirt, a few of the top buttons undone, with neat white dress pants. His hair was the remained unchanged, it was the same as it was 500 years before, silver, sleek and long. His face was also unchanging, it was still breathtakingly gorgeous. Just the lack of markings was obvious to her.

This wasn't possible. Her heart pounded in her ears as she tried to focus. 'Youkai can live THIS long?"

Light observed his new professor, Sesshomaru Taisho, he heard that name somewhere before.

"Uhm sir!" A thin dolled up brunette said, her body clad in the latest styles, and on the desk before her was the new designer brand handbag. She raised her hand. Sesshomaru nodded his head, signaling for her to speak.

"I totally just saw you on the cover of J-pop magazine, modeling the new winter line of Gucci. With Misa Misa too! Rumour has it, that you're gonna be like the new spokesmodel for Valentino! That's like, totally awesome! Especially when your hand was reaching out to hers.... Totally romantic!" She started, clasping her hands together in awe. She opened her mouth to continue, but it immediately shut after Sesshomaru's glare.

"That is irrelevant to this course,"

'No way, Sesshomaru is modeling?!' Kagome thought in disbelief as she kept her full attention on the youkai. Still staring with her mouth agape. Sesshomaru turned towards her and raised a delicate silver brow. 'She is still human?!' The inu youkai thought in surprise, as he studied Kagome further. When he found her profile that Jaken provided, he had to see it for himself before he believed it.

It was the exact same girl, no, woman as 500 years ago. She had matured quite a bit, losing the baby fat on her cheeks, her eyes still sparkled with same innocence, her hair kept the same. But her body has developed very nicely, filled with curves in the right places. The sweat pants, and hoodie did not do justice in hiding her figure, especially from his sharp eyes.

'How is she still alive?'

Sesshomaru scrutinized her with his gaze.

The black haired woman sunk deeper in her chair and closed her mouth, turned her head, losing eye contact.

'Please stop looking at me.'

Light stared at Kagome and the new professor. Yes, he remembered now, this was the model Misa was talking about. He observed the taller man further, He looked like a fairytale character, fair hair, hair skin, and extremely tall. Light watched his professor look at Kagome, he switched his gaze then at the clock, 10:30am.

--

L watched the interaction between the two people Kagome and Sesshomaru, 'Sesshomaru Taisho'. The messy-haired boy repeated in his mind, storing the name so he could conjure up information later.

'What was the relation with these two?'

--

Kagome turned her head inch by inch, just to find him opening his briefcase, and still looking at her! "Open your books to page 173." The ruffling of pages echoed through the classroom immediately after, not wanting to anger the cold-hearted professor.

"What are the main creatures in the Sengoku period?" Seshomaru asked with ice lacing his voice, he paused, "According to the myths and legends, of course". He stood up and looked around the classroom, and his golden eyes halted on Kagome.

"Well?" He repeated expecting and answer from the student in front of him. Kagome flushed as students around her began giggling and snickering. 'Oh... Real mature.' She thought and rolled her eyes in exasperation. She looked around, L and Light seemed to intensify their stare on her. She scratched her cheek, turned around and opened her mouth to answer.

"Youkai." She croaked out, her throat constricting as she cleared it. Sesshomaru lifted the corner of his mouth, it was barely noticeable, "Correct."

He stared at her eyes, and saw a lot of questions in the twin blue-grey orbs.

--

Light listened with one ear as the silver-haired man began lecturing the class, something about different types of youkai in the Sengoku Era. He glanced at Kagome, she seemed to be extremely absorbed in the topic. Light frowned. He anxiously anticipated the woman's death next to him. Hazel-brown eyes looked at the clock in the classroom for the nth time.

10:57am.

It was almost her time. Poor unexpecting Kagome.

He actually felt some level remorse, as he studied Kagome beside him. Long, thick waves of ink that cascaded along her back. Her pearly white teeth bit into her cupid bow lip, he stared at her lips, and suddenly felt the urge to claim them as with his own. Tempting. Very tempting.

She was different from other girls, she dressed modestly in loose grey sweatpants, and a light blue hoodie. Other girls would dress in tight revealing clothing, but she was different, she looked... comfortable. His mind wandered to the incident that occured earlier in the morning, she was willing to risk herself to protect him, he was practically a stranger to her.

No.

'Don't think like this. Remember, it's for the sake of a utopia with no crime, and no violence.' Light repeated in his mind.

'I've gone way too far to turn back now. Everything is almost perfect, I can't let a single woman destroy what I worked so hard for.' Fire blazed in his eyes.

'I sacrificed too much. I am God.'

Recomposing himself, he switched his gaze back to the talking professor, he just sat there, thinking. He closed his eyes.

Her laughter, and smiling face appeared in his mind.

His heart started beat faster. He felt his breath shorten and lightheadedness filled him. He clutched his chest as his irregular heartbeat started again. He fell out of his chair.

"Oh my God, is he okay?!" A boy screamed from the back of the class. The screeching of chairs could be heard as students pushed them out of the way. Heavy thumping got louder and louder as everyone in the classroom approached his body.

"Someone call for help! He's having a heart attack!" Kagome's voice yelled as he felt her bend down beside him.

Light felt a hand cradle the back of his head carefully as his vision blurred, then cleared, blurred, then cleared again.

He used all of his strength, and shifted his head towards the clock. His eyes widened.

**11:00am.**

His vision began to blacken, Ryuk's laugh echoing through his ears.

--

**OMGZ. Lol, another cliffhanger... please don't hate me. It just seemed befitting, well I was going to end it at the Sesshomaru bit, but I decided nah... I couldn't do that to you guys. So I decided to end it here instead:)This chapter required a lot of editing and changes. So I hope you guys are satisfied with the results.**

**Poll Results!**

**LxKagome=10**

**LightxKagome=1 (Poor Light .)**

**LxKagomexLight=20**

**TWO NEW PAIRINGS!**

**HiroshixKagome=2 (I'm so happy you guys like Hiroshi!)  
**

**SesshomaruxKagomexL=1  
**

**Well, I would like to thank those who have reviewed, you guys really don't know how much it means to me. I really appreciate it, and I cannot thank you enough**.

**PLEASE READ, VOTE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
